


Painful Memories (Karkat x Reader)

by Apprehensive_Fictionists



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, F/M, Mind Control, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprehensive_Fictionists/pseuds/Apprehensive_Fictionists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had officially lived two lives. One that you couldn't - and didn't want to - remember, and one that you thought was giving you a second chance. At what? You didn't know. All you knew was what you'd been told and what you felt, and both were a grey area. Little did you know that all it took was one push in the right direction, and suddenly your two lives began to collide, meshing together and making you remember both good and bad things - Including the reason you'd lost your memory in the first place. Did your past continue to haunt you from afar? Or did the miscommunication and dark misconceptions finally step into the dark and reveal the immutable truth for all to see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

_Painful Memories (Karkat x Reader) College AU_  
  
  
  
You were alone at the moment. Just like you had been, just like you had felt a million times before. It was a familiar feeling, but one that you didn’t have a need of to acknowledge. The wind blew fairly hard that day, tossing your (h/l), (h/c) hair around. It was a nice, cloudless day on the campus, the sun shining through the green trees. A good day for your first day. You walked around aimlessly. The mail lady, or as most of the rest of the campus liked to call her, the parcel mistress, had given you your schedule with a sympathetic look. She also served as one of the administrators of the college. She told you that you could simply explore for the day. She knew your name, though you did not know hers.   
  
You were told that would happen a lot when you got discharged from the hospital. The doctors said you would meet a lot of people who knew you, but that you would not know them. You had already met nine of those people. They all lived in your dorm building. They were the people you would have to live with for the remainder of your college life at Incipisphere University.

  
  
**~Flashback~**

  
  
“Hey (y/n)! Glad to see you back and thriving!” A girl with short black hair greeted you with a smile as you first walked into the dorm complex with your luggage. You nodded awkwardly.  
  
“Hello... I’m glad to be back. W-What was your name again?” You asked politely. Her smile faded a bit but still remained.  
  
“Oh dear! I had forgotten that you wouldn’t remember me... How silly am I?” She asked rhetorically, putting a hand to her face. She looked a little pained. You shook your head.  
  
“No, it’s perfectly fine, I can assure you. I don’t remember you, but maybe we can become friends again, as I presume that is what we were. Right?” You asked with a warm smile. You didn’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. You just wanted to pick up where you were told you left off and make the most of the rest of your college years. Her smile immediately brightened, a glow of hope lighting her bright blue eyes.  
  
“Really? That would be absolutely splendid! Come on now, let’s get you settled in and reintroduced!” She suggested happily, taking your luggage – much to your surprise - and hauling it up to the room you would be staying in. You followed her as best as you could, as she was very fast and difficult to keep up with. She was shorter than you and a bit on the plump side, but she was beautiful in every aspect. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue skirt and shoes, accented by red earrings, glasses, and socks. ‘I... I wish I could remember...’ You briefly thought, but then pushed it out of your mind. You couldn’t be dwelling on that. You couldn’t explain it, but you had a bad feeling about remembering your past, no matter how lovely these people may have seemed. She led you up to your room where two other girls immediately glomped you in greeting.  
  
“ _W-Whoa_!” You exclaimed, trying to keep from falling. Green and pink excited eyes gazed at you and you smiled slightly. ‘These must be some of the other girls…’  
  
“You’r back! We where wayting for ya, (y/n)!” The girl with blonde, pretty, shoulder-length hair spoke first. Her voice was high but slurred a bit. You giggled, figuring she was drunk.   
  
“Yeah, I’m so glad you’re safe!” Another girl with long, black hair smiled at you and you felt even more at home. Jane immediately pried the two off of you, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
“(Y/n), this is Jade,” She pointed to the black-haired girl, “And this is Roxy.” She pointed to the blonde. They seemed to remember something, probably the fact that you couldn’t remember them. They made sad faces and you noticed.  
  
“It’s nice to meet the both of you. I’m sorry that I don't remember anything, but as I have told Jane, I would love to become friends with everyone again.” You reassured with a smile and they perked up considerably. Roxy, who was wearing a fashionable, dark blue dress and white boots, began to ramble on about how the two of you could rehash old drinking techniques. Jade, who was wearing a bright green blouse and black shorts, hugged you again, saying how much she had missed you. You smiled. You had a feeling you were going to like it here.  
  
Jane explained to you how you shared a room with Jade, Roxy, and herself. Jane wanted to go into the baking industry, Jade wanted to be a botanist, and Roxy had no clue what she wanted to do with her future, going to whichever classes she thought suited her best. Two of the other girls, one named Calliope and one named Rose, were staying in another dorm room, since the maximum number of people per room was four. You were introduced to the both of them later.  
  
Calliope was a sweet girl with pale white hair and bright green eyes. She had a brother but, because of safety concerns, he was enrolled into a different University. She loved the colors of dark green and red and was obsessed with cosplay, fanfiction, and fan art, which you had also grown a fondness for while in the hospital. She was at the University for their art course. Rose was one of the most intellectual people on campus. She was a prodigious violinist and a future scientist, given a scholarship early and guaranteed a job. Her hair was light blonde and she loved purple and black. Like much of the rest of your new friends, she exhibited her love of the two by wearing them. You ended up meeting Calliope, Rose, and the boys later at a ‘Welcome Back!’ party they all decided to throw for you that evening.  
  
The boys’ names were Jake, John, Dirk, and Dave. Dirk was fond of rapping, ventriloquism, computer programming, irony, and anime. His favorite color was orange, he wore anime shades, and he was the brother of Dave. They both had light blonde hair.  
  
Dave also loved rapping and irony, however it seemed that he was more interested in video games, photography, and mixing music. His favorite color was red and he wore sunglasses that looked suspiciously familiar, almost as if you had seen them out of a movie. Neither of them talked very much, though you had a feeling that that was just part of their personalities. They also didn’t really have a plan for their future, though Dave said he wanted to make movies and Dirk wanted to either be an ironic ventriloquist or work in technology/programming.   
  
John had black hair and was rather friendly. He had an interest in (really terrible) movies, especially Con Air and Little Monsters. Like Dirk, he was into programming computers but apparently he really sucked at it. His favorite color was blue and he was in college mostly because his dad wanted him to become a successful business man, like himself.  
  
Jake was the only person you didn’t get a chance to talk to. He briefly showed his face to get food and then went back to the guys’ side of the dorm building. You weren’t sure, but you thought you had seen him glance at you in an emotion you couldn’t place before he left. You heard from Jane that he was an English transfer student who was at the University to get a degree in archaeology, also taking classes on gun mechanics, since that was one of his hobbies. He had black hair and loved the color green. Something seemed amiss with him, and you couldn’t help but feel that it had something to do with you.

  
  
**~End of Flashback~**

  
  
After that whole ordeal, you decided to take a walk and get some fresh air, away from all of the excitement. You were going to try your hardest to become friends with everyone again. After all, it wasn’t their fault that you had lost your memory. 

 

 

  
No, if anything, from what you had been told, it was no one’s fault but your own.

 

 


	2. Interrupted Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking a walk, the Reader runs into Kankri and Karkat, who both seem vaguely familiar. The two had been looking for her on account of Vriska having some 'business' to discuss with her. Let's just say Karkat and the Reader didn't exactly hit it off. Not immediately, anyway.

Painful Memories 1 (Karkat x Reader) College AU    
  
  
  
**~Vriska’s POV~**

  
  
She’s back. If anything, this means a second chance for him, since he screwed up so badly. It’s been a couple of months, sure, but I can’t get that stupid look on his face out of my head. The regret stays with me constantly, though it shouldn't. I’m always wondering if there was something I could have done to prevent it. Tch. Who am I kidding? There was  _always_  a way to prevent it. We could’ve left her alone. If anything, we should probably still do that. However, that look still remains on his face, though I tried my hardest to get it off. When he’s alone. When he’s not thinking of anything in particular. His subconscious thinks of her and can’t help but dwell on the whys and the hows, though the part of him that is actually aware has no idea what’s going on.  
  
I  _honestly_  don’t know why I care. But I do, and I guess I should just go with it. I suppose after being the one watching everything go down like the f*cking human titanic, I just want to fix things. I want everyone to start over again. We all understand better now. After what happened, they all got a second chance, thanks to me. We’ve had a chance to get used to human culture, to their ways, and we've stopped blaming them for everything that happened. It was a chance to understand that they weren’t all stupid little pink monkeys like we initially thought. They had feelings. They had lives, social structures, technological advances, though not as superior as ours back on Alternia and Beforus. We were so angry at what we created, but now all of that anger seemed so irrelevant that we could barely question why it was there in the first place.  
  
“ _Karkaaaaaaaat_. Kankri. C’mere.” I called. Karkat looked at me with that blank, red-eyed stare before his consciousness caught up with my demand and he scowled, making his way over while his brother trailed behind him politely.  
  
“WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT, SPIDER-B*TCH?” He asked in his usual tone and I gave him a look that clearly said that I was unfazed by his little nick-name. What? Did he  _actually_  think cared?   
  
“I want you and Kankri to go look for a new student. She has (h/l), (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She’s (height) and she’s most likely wearing something (f/c). Her name is (y/n). I want you guys to go get her for me.” I said casually while studying my nails. Karkat and Kankri both gave me that look. The one I expected but at the same time didn’t. The one that told me they had no idea who I was referring to. That they had no previous knowledge of her. It made sense, but somehow I was expecting them to automatically give me that enlightened look, like they always used to.   
  
“Um, I hope I’m not being too triggering by asking this, but why exactly do you wish for us to search for this new student? Incipisphere University is quite a large place. We may not be able to find her for a while-” Kankri started talking, fiddling with the hem of his red sweater, and I cut him off.  
  
“I don’t really care how long it takes you to find her. Just  **do**  it.” I replied, getting up and out of my chair in the dorm’s living room, walking towards the staircase that would lead to the dorm room I shared with a couple of dweebs.  
  
“ _B*tch_...” I heard Karkat mutter as I walked away. Kankri began lecturing him profusely as they left to search for (y/n). I wondered briefly if it would harm her to see them,  **especially**  Karkat. But then again, she was lucky I was even doing as much as I was. Who cared if she got a migraine just looking at his face? The  _same_  thing happened to me on a regular basis. She could cry me a f*cking river and get over it.  
  
 **~Your POV~**  
  
It was starting to get late. The sun was casting red-orange rays of light across the campus buildings and through the trees. It was beautiful and you couldn’t force your feet to shift themselves in a direction other than the one that you were walking in. The afternoon heat felt surprisingly good, even through your (color) shirt and (color) jeans.   
  
“Karkat, I believe she fits the description we were given quite well...” You heard a quiet voice break the silence of nature and you wanted to groan. Really?   
  
“YEAH, I GUESS SO.” Another, more raspy and loud voice made itself known. You retracted your irritation with the other, more quiet voice. ‘Are you serious?’ You thought. You finally got away from all of that excitement and now your perfectly good afternoon walk was ruined by a couple of... Wait, who even  _were_  these guys anyway?  
  
“HEY! YOU!” You heard the louder voice call out. You looked in the direction of the voices, seeing two trolls there. They were both about the same height and had the same nubby horns, one wearing a blank red sweater and the other wearing a black one with the cancer symbols on it. Cancer had shorter black hair than what you presumed to be his brother. Red Sweater looked and, you assumed, sounded more mild. Unfortunately, it seemed Cancer was the one who was calling out to you. You pointed at yourself, raising your (h/c) eyebrows. He rolled his red-flecked eyes.  
  
“NO, DUMB*SS, I’M TALKING TO THE TREE RIGHT BEHIND YOU.” He said sarcastically. His attitude annoyed you so much that you purposely took his sarcasm literally.  
  
“Oh okay. Glad I’m not the tree, then.” You spoke and then continued your walk with a blank expression on your face.  
  
“WELL, OKAY THEN, F*CK YOU TOO! SCREW VRISKA AND HER SH*TTY DEMANDS!” He probably yelled loud enough so that the entire planet could hear him, but what did you care? Obviously, he wasn’t talking to you. Red Sweater caught up to you.  
  
“Excuse me, I apologize on behalf of my brother. I  _dearly_  hope he didn’t trigger you too much. He has a tendency to yell rude and impudent things on occasion, I would just ignore him if I were you.” He spoke and you stopped, looking at him and smiling politely. Weird... Now that you saw Red Sweater up close, you realized that he looked kind of familiar. Huh.  
  
“It’s quite all right. Was there something you wanted from me?” You asked. Red Sweater’s brother was busy kicking up dust in anger, mumbling profanities under his breath. Red Sweater nodded.  
  
“One of the members of our dorm, Vriska, told us to retrieve you. Would it be too much of a trigger for you to come with us? I’m sure she won’t occupy too much of your time. Vriska is usually very blunt and straight-to-the-point.” He explained. You thought about it for a moment. Cancer was an annoying little fireball, but maybe you could deal with Red Sweater for a few more minutes and talk to this ‘Vriska’ person. Besides, you were sure your dorm mates wouldn’t mind, so long as you got back before curfew.  
  
“All right, I  _guess_  I would be okay with that.” You answered hesitantly.   
  
“F*CK!” Cancer yelled at how easily you agreed to Red Sweater’s words.  
  
“Thank you, (y/n), I'm sure you'll be back on your way in no time.” He said, smiling. You froze. He knew your name... Was Red Sweater someone you knew before the... Before what had happened? Was that why he looked familiar? Red Sweater sensed your confusion and immediately noticed his error.  
  
“Oh no, forgive me for triggering you. You don’t know either of us, nor do we know you. Vriska told us your name when she sent us to retrieve you. Little brother, come hither so that I may introduce you to (y/n).” He called over to Cancer and he grudgingly walked closer, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. Cancer was even more familiar than Red Sweater, up close. You felt as though you knew him, when clearly you did not. Your head felt a little fuzzy, so you decided to stop thinking about how you knew the both of them. You were told that remembering things would be a painful process and that it would be better if you remembered nothing at all.   
  
“I CAN INTRODUCE MY OWN D*MN SELF, KANKRI. I’M NOT A F*CKING WRIGGLER ANYMORE.” Cancer almost looked embarrassed. ‘Kankri’ sighed.  
  
“Then would you please act like it and do what you say without throwing a tantrum like you always do? (Y/n), I suppose now you know my name, but I will inform you of it again, the  _right_  way. My name is Kankri Vantas. Pleasure to meet you.” Kankri spoke, his hands on his hips as he glared at his brother. Kankri – 1, Cancer – 0. He looked and sounded more like a guardian than an older brother and was clearly annoyed with Cancer. Cancer grumbled a bit before turning to you, averting his gaze to the ground and pulling at his own sweater sleeves.  
  
“THE NAME’S KARKAT F*CKING VANTAS. DON’T FORGET BECAUSE I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN.” ‘Karkat’ didn’t hide his irritation at, well, everything, in his voice as he spoke. You nearly giggled, finding it just the slightest bit entertaining.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you both. Now shall we get going?” You asked. Kankri nodded. Karkat walked in front of Kankri and you couldn’t help but notice that he had the back of a leader. It looked strong, despite the misconceptions leading you to believe the worst about his personality. You let your mind drift elsewhere as you walked, but somewhere along the way, your body was overwhelmed with a powerful urge to run away. To run back towards a bridge - a very  **familiar**  bridge -  that you had crossed while walking. Your heart rate doubled and you broke out into a cold sweat, but your feet kept moving forward, as if nothing were wrong. The paralyzing thoughts and feelings only lasted a moment, but you suddenly knew that you had experienced this type of pain before, and that this wouldn’t be the last of it.   
  
Wherever Karkat and Kankri were taking you, you had a feeling that it was a very bad place. One that your body and stolen memory detested with all of its will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a new update up pretty soon, as I know things are starting off pretty slow with this story. Feedback is always appreciated! ^^


	3. Sleepover Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska had the Reader meet everyone, and the Reader soon found that some trolls were friendlier than others. The Reader also quickly found that Sollux was the one troll she felt most comfortable around, and Eridan, the least. At the end of the wild, exhausting introductions, the Reader was to share a room with Vriska, Aradia, Tavros, and Karkat... But there were only four beds, Naturally. The Reader deduced that it was going to be a long night.

Painful Memories 3 (Karkat x Reader) College AU  
  
  
  
There were two things you learned that night, as you met and talked individually with each troll. 

  
  
One was that, other than Kankri, all of the trolls on campus were Alternian. The rest of the supposed dancestors were enrolled into the same college that Calliope said her brother had been enrolled into. Somewhere called Skaia University. Apparently to get into Incipisphere University, one had to be able to pass an integrity detector test. Skaia University was represented as being nearly the same as Incipisphere University, however those who failed the integrity test were separated from the others to maintain a safe, friendly environment on campus.

  
  
The second thing that you had discovered, was that most of the trolls weren’t actually that bad. You were still a little apprehensive, considering that you quite literally had no knowledge of ever meeting a troll. While you were hospitalized, news episodes in which they were the hot topic would frequently appear. You had only ever seen photos of them. They had always given you a bad feeling, and it wasn’t because they were of a different species than you. It was something that you could never quite place, but it rubbed you the wrong way. Despite your fears, you refused to let that be the reason you didn’t have perfectly agreeable conversations with them. Which is exactly what you did.

  
  
You had already met Kankri and Karkat, but Vriska wasted no time on filling you in on their individual interests and personalities. Kankri was as you had expected. Calm and polite, most of the time, anyway. He had an obsession with triggers and how they affected people. Apparently, if he happened to catch someone ‘triggering’ another person, he began lecturing and didn’t stop so long as there was no interruption. If someone were to actually listen to his lectures, - which no one did, apparently - they would find that he actually offended people in the process of giving them. You made a mental note to never do anything lecture-worthy around him.

  
  
Karkat, amazingly enough, seemed to have the most normal interests. Despite the swearing, the constant yelling, and the fact that he hated people he hadn’t even met, apparently, he actually had a heart somewhere deep down inside of that cold demeanor of his. He was obsessed with anything quadrant-related (though none of his were filled, according to Vriska), and he had a passion for romantic comedies. You hated to admit it, but you had more in common with the ball of fire than you thought. When you were at the hospital, those were the only types of movies you could stand to watch. After a while, you got used to them and actually ended up enjoying them. Not only that, but when you had woken up in the hospital you had thrown quite the tantrum. Your temper had cooled down considerably after everything was explained, but most of the time it was all you could to not outright scream at others who annoyed you. You didn’t get much more information on him, considering the fact that Karkat himself, in all of his enraged  _glory_ , decided to make a surprise appearance and put an end to your little gossip session.

  
  
Vriska began introducing you to a couple of the other trolls, who were kind of detached. Equius and Aradia didn’t have much to say about themselves to you. Kanaya allowed a brief introduction and a polite smile before she continued working on the fashionable piece of clothing. You thought, for a moment, that it would look considerably good on Rose. Nepeta was overly friendly, but you didn’t particularly mind. In fact, you quite enjoyed her playful nature. Feferi was much the same, excited to meet you and very sweet. Terezi scared you at first, trying to lick you to find out how you tasted. Eventually she was able to get you into a pretty cool conversation about role play, which you knew various things about, so things got better with her. 

  
  
You met Tavros next and didn’t even notice that his legs were made of metal until Vriska pointed it out. She was rude to him, more than she was to anyone else, which was something you had noticed about her. You suspected there was a story behind that. However, you decided not to bring it up and let her guide you to the next troll, Gamzee. You were terrified. You were quite tempted to run away, screaming in fear at the scars on his face and his height, since he loomed so far above you. Tavros was able to calm you down a bit, while Gamzee just looked half-confused and half-dazed at what was going on. He was actually a pretty chill guy once you got to talk to him a bit. Vriska was about to lead you to talk to another troll guy with a purple cape. Before she could do that, though, you noticed someone tapping away furiously on a computer. You got distracted and walked over, your eyes quickly scanning the information. You pointed to a row of characters in the code.

  
  
“That’s wrong.” You stated. Everyone else in the room went silent. The troll at the computer ever-so-slowly turned to look at you from behind his bi-colored glasses, his fingers frozen on the keyboard. 

  
  
“... _ **Exthcuthe**_  me? What?” He asked, looking pretty p*ssed off. You gave a slightly nervous chuckle and pointed to the area of the code that needed fixing. It was only a small error, one that wouldn’t affect the program overall, but you were pretty OCD when it came to those kinds of things. You didn’t remember how or why you got into programming, but after you had woken up in the hospital, that was one of the only things that interested you that was familiar. In a good way.

  
  
“It’s a minor mistake, and honestly you wouldn’t even need to change it for the program to run smoothly. I just can’t help it. I’m a bit of a perfectionist, I guess.” You explained, a little embarrassed. You thought he was going to yell at you from the look that you had seen on his face earlier. You had turned your head away after pointing out the small error and didn’t want to risk looking at him. Silence thickened the air around you and made it almost painfully tense.

  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud clatter as he practically threw the chair behind his person and jumped up, turning towards you and gripping your shoulders, hard. Your (e/c) eyes widened and you stiffened; you were honestly a bit afraid of him. He looked down, his messy black hair and dual sets of horns being the only things you could see. He was shaking with what you assumed to be anger.

  
  
“ _FINALLY_. THOMEONE WHO  _UNDERTHTANDTH_  ME.” He spoke and then looked up at you with a mystified grin and wide eyes. You were confused at first but, after processing his words and letting them sink in, your body relaxed in relief and you grinned back. His introduction was probably your favorite. Sollux Captor. This guy... This guy was great. Hacker extraordinaire with bipolar mood swings that could provide entertainment for hours. And the puns. My god. The bee and 2 puns were your favorite part. You felt closer to Sollux in the couple of minutes that you spoke to him than you did any of the rest of the trolls for a while.   
  
And then, you met Eridan. Even after you were introduced to him, you couldn’t shake off the bad feeling that you got from him. He  **seemed** pretty nice. A bit desperate and kind of rude, like Vriska, but he seemed pretty decent. There was nothing considerably alarming about him. He was quite the hipster, with his scarf and glasses. Whenever you saw him, though, your entire body felt repulsed. You had to suppress disgusted shivers and you couldn’t look him in the eyes to save your own life. You wondered what exactly it was about him that repulsed you so much, as you didn’t recall meeting him, but soon enough, the thought faded away.

  
  
You would be sleeping in Vriska’s dorm room with all of her dorm mates. In your dorm building, everyone was separated by gender to prevent any… Situations. However, since the trolls were pansexual and only  _identified_  with a certain gender, it didn’t matter who was in a room with who. Vriska shared her room with Karkat, Aradia, and Tavros. You almost felt sorry for Tavros, considering the fact that he had to share a room with a death enthusiast, a shouty and obnoxious troll, and someone that was only especially rude to him.  
  
In fact, you were also starting to feel sorry for yourself. You found yourself pondering whether you would still be alive by the end of this whole ordeal. Reason? Vriska didn’t want to give up her bed (Apparently the trolls took sleeping pills to deter the horrorterrors, since the University couldn’t fund recuperacoons, so they slept on beds), Tavros literally couldn’t, because of the complications that would come with sleeping on the floor with two metal legs, and Aradia claimed it was bad karma to sleep on the floor. Everyone looked at Karkat. You almost felt bad. He looked confused at first.

  
  
“WHAT?” He asked in his raspy voice. And then, suddenly, he got it. His eyes widened and he scowled, growling lowly.

  
  
“OH  _H*LL_  NO! VRISKA, IT’S YOUR OWN GODD*MN FAULT FOR INVITING HER TO STAY! SHE SHOULD SLEEP IN  _YOUR_  F*CKING BED!!!”

  
  
 **Silence.**  

  
  
“NO!”

  
  
**Expectation.**

  
  
“QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, IT’S NOT GOING TO F*CKING SOLVE ANYTHING!!!”

  
  
**_Fulfillment._ **

  
  
“Thank you, Karkat...” You whispered several minutes later, pulling the grey covers of his bed up and over yourself slowly, cautiously. You were almost afraid that any movement you made would set him off. 

  
  
“DON’T F*CKING MENTION IT. NO, LITERALLY.  **DON’T**.” He whisper-yelled back. Vriska told him to shut up and you didn’t hear anything more from him for the rest of the night.

  
  
That’s really all there is to say on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! I'm always looking to improve!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Homestuck and Karkat belong to Andrew Hussie! The story, however, belongs to me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story and I really really hope you like it! <3


End file.
